Epoch
by Leannan
Summary: Things have finally started to slow down in Alexandria two months after the herd. Carl is slowly recovering, but soon Michonne and Rick learn that things can never be the same again as they face their past. Will this tear them apart, or will they build a new foundation?
1. Chapter 1-Epoch

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1-Epoch**

* * *

 _Epoch_

 _noun._

 _ **-the beginning of a distinctive period in the history of someone or something**_

 **One**

Michonne crossed her arms, clutched her sweater close to her body as her eyes wandered along the sunrise.

It had been almost five months since they lived in the Alexandria Safe Zone.

She still wasn't used to the suburban mirage it contained.

Michonne sipped the hot tea in her mug, leaned against the front door. She closed her eyes and took small deep breaths. Formed her own version of meditation.

She took in the moment. Michonne cherished the present state.

Before that moment died and she would begin to be plagued by other conditions.

She missed Rick.

Three long days. Michonne had to keep her composure. To ensure the safety of the group and their family.

But being on the porch now, so early in the morning reminded her of their morning talks before the others were awake.

Rick decided it was time he head on a run. He stayed behind the walls with her for the past two months, watching over Carl and supporting his recovery.

The truth was she dreaded it, but she didn't admit it. She dreaded the unavoidable adventure where Rick would eventually separate from their close knit family and begin his own work, tending to the community.

Noises of shuffling on the side of the house interrupted her thoughts. Michonne reached by her calf, and pulled her sword out of the sheath.

"Relax." Carl said as he revealed himself, he was still in his pajamas and ruffled his hair with his hand.

"Carl…." Michonne didn't finish her sentence, Carl walked over to the porch and sat on the steps.

Michonne joined him, pulled her knees to her chest, and they sat quietly for a moment.

"Why are you up so early?" Michonne asked.

Carl shrugged, "Couldn't sleep. It's been three days."

Michonne sighed, "Yeah."

She finished her tea, and placed the mug on top of the wooden porch.

Michonne watched Carl, and a small glimmer of hope that maybe he wanted to talk to her, like they used to.

He was still trying to get to know her again. Since his brutal recovery, there was some memory loss at the beginning. But their relationship was natural with or without the memories he shared with Michonne.

Sometimes they'd have awkward silences around each other, but despite that. Like this morning, he began to regain some sense of comfortability around her, since within those months, there was a different level intimacy between the family, as the others slowly moved out and it was just the four of them. Rick, Michonne, Carl and Judith.

Michonne noticed as Carl winced, he held on to his right arm, moved it slightly to his side.

"How's your right side?" Michonne asked.

Carl shrugged, "It's okay, I'm getting some feeling back, Denise said it was going to take some time."

"You think they'll be back today? OR ever?" He asked, and Michonne wondered about Carl's change in naivety and optimism the lave two months.

She wasn't sure if it was from the side effect of trauma. Denise warned Rick and Michonne that there may be a change in his personality the day he came out of his coma .Michonne couldn't conclude that it was the medical trauma that brought on his darker personality or it was the possibility of him in his teenage years that brought a less optimistic view for the world around him.

"You know your dad, he'll be back. He just- something happen along the way. I'm not sure what. But either way, he's coming." She remarked.

Carl smiled, a soft smile, while Michonne's eyes wandered along Rick's son. He had grown so much, she was sure the regular meals helped his condition. His eyes, distinguished a teenager with a wise soul that came with his experience.

Carl was so sharp, his instincts and observational skills came from his father, he reminded her of his father in many ways, mostly his resilience. Each time showing more strength than before. But with his youth, his skills were still left unfiltered. He was the first one to notice Rick and Michonne's relationship. He was blunt when he probed about what was going on between them.

"Do you think, if Dad's gone, I'll make a good leader?" Carl asked, she could hear the fear as he asked. It hurt more, more than it had in the past if this question was ever brought up.

"Carl-"

"It's a hypothetical question I guess." Carl, realizing he should have kept his words unsaid because of Michonne. However, instead of giving him shame, she gave him reassurance.

"Of course you'll be, and if you can't I'm always here." With that Carl moved closer to her, and they stared at the sunrise.

The crisp morning continued to give them an eerie silence, both worried about the safety of Rick, Daryl, and Glenn.

Soon, they heard the gates open.

Michonne and Carl stepped down the steps and ran to the gates. The truck door opened, and sure enough her heart became lighter when she saw Rick was the first one walking towards the gate.

Rick observed the scene before him. Lately life has calmed down in such a strange way . Sometimes he could to take in the moment like he did now.

His family gathered around the table for breakfast, a way to quietly celebrate that Glenn, Daryl and Rick were back home.

He sat at the head of the table, he held Judith and fed her, watched as Glenn made a joke with Carl. Carol was having a private conversation with Daryl, and everyone else was sharing their own inside jokes and conversations.

They ate, laughed and rejoiced that the community was finally rebuilding and had a promising path for the future.

Rick looked around the living room and noticed that Michonne was missing.

He walked upstairs to the bathroom. He could hear the faucet, the toilet flushing before he knocked.

"It's me." Rick whispered when she opened the door she still had a towel to her mouth.

"I'll be down in a second. Carol's casserole won't stay down." She said, her voice rasped.

"Breakfast is done, everyone going to start their day." Rick gave a half smile waiting for her to say something, until she touched the cut on his forehead.

"It's nothin' got caught up in a sweep on the way back here." He dismissed.

"I'll take care of it, sit down." Michonne opened the bathroom door further, he walked in put the seat down on the toilet before he sat down.

Michonne grabbed the first aid kit in the medicine cabinet. She put alcohol on a hand cloth before she faced him.

She lifted his chin to get a good look at the gash on his forehead.

"It's going to sting." She warned, before pressing the towel on his cut.

Rick tightened his jaw at the burn, but did not wince and with distraction he gazed up at her.

"What is it?" Michonne asked, she could feel his blue eyes on her as he watched her every move. Her expression focused, two strands of her locs fell to her face.

"Nothing." He answered softly, but continue to stare.

.

But the truth was, it was **everything.**

 _She_ was everything to him, and as he looked at her now, fixing his wounds he realized how much he loved her. How much it hurt, how rejuvenating it was. How frightening it was; To love a woman like her, now.

To be alive.

That one night, of solace and understanding she gave to him the week of Carl's surgery eight weeks ago. She showed him what he missed.

He was home now, with her, and it felt new when he saw her again this morning. As if he was seeing her the first time.

But he wasn't sure how she felt, they slept together only once, without discussing their feelings. Things were happening so fast, and so slow at the same time. Distractions within the community, and other priorities, he forgot exactly how to deal with intimacy.

He wasn't sure if he ever dealt with intimacy.

Rick closed his eyes when she softly pressed and put appointment along his cut, before she finished bandaging it.

"Finished." Before she could move, he Rick grabbed her thickening waist, and pulled her closer. She put her hands on his shoulders. Rick's rested his head on the life growing inside her.

Sometimes between Rick and Michonne, there was no affection at all, there was no defining moments or grand gestures in their relationship. Something just shifted, so quietly and so suddenly. So sometimes, without warning, Rick would show some kind of affection to her, and she could do nothing but accept and cherish his touch.

Something happened once, and it changed everything.

"Did you tell Carl yet?" He asked voice low.

Soon enough, Carl would be able to tell the changes in Michonne.

He felt her grow rigid in his arms.

"No, I was waiting til you came home."

He gave an exhausted sigh, eventually agreeing with her. He dreaded the day he had to tell Carl about her pregnancy. But at least they were somewhere safe this time around.

Michonne and Rick held each other. Her fingertips softly brushed the curls on top of his head.

A week ago, Michonne didn't have to tell Rick she was pregnant. He knew.

He knew through her denial, when she crept back in her bedroom in the night from sickness She tried to convince him, it must have been a flu.

Rick was the one who finally made the realization stick that she was, in fact, carrying his child.

"Are you scared?" She asked, as she drew closer.

Rick, after moments of pondering, he gave her a slight nod, and she knew that confession alone was hard for Rick to show. He was the one outside their bedroom doors who showed the face of a courageous leader. And behind their doors, he could show he was a human being, a man who dealt with the waves life threw at him.

"Me too."

TBC

So, that's the news readers! Michonne and Rick are having a baby! Please, tell me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2-You Can Come Back from This

**Chapter Two**

 **Two Months ago…**

 _You can come back from all this…_

Their voices. The groans of walkers. It was softer now, because so many were being taken down by people.

A part of Rick knew where he was and what was around him.

Besides death and blood, there was Glenn, somehow he made it back. There was Morgan, Father Gabriel, Tobin...

He could see them shouting at him, asking him what happened.

But there was no way he could explain it, not now

The stench of it, fresh blood mixed with the old decomposing corpses of the herd. Ron freshly smoked gun dropped as he was quickly beheaded beneath Michonne's stained sword. He could see Judith's distress flush face as Gabriel held her. The sun was setting, and the darkness was ready to welcome him.

"Rick."  
He became still because of that voice. A voice he hadn't heard in so long. He turned to see her willowy frame. As she stood on the porch of the infirmary.

Lori. She was there, ready for answers.

"Lori-"

He croaked, he killed her, just like he killed Jessie, just as he killed his son. They were dead and the weakling he was will inherit the earth. The deathly terrible earth will be inherited and carried under his weak hands.

"Lori-"

" _What happened Rick?"_ Lori asked.

He couldn't explain it, he thought he was past all this, he was past it.

Legs ready to buckle underneath him, he walked over to the porch of the infirmary. He could see Denise, with Carl on the cot. Eugene and Aaron in the room ready to help.

Rick briefly remember the prisoner who held Denise at Gunpoint, and Gabriel who killed the killer, to save their doctor.

Rick closed his eyes tightly, praying to something he tried to believe in, he tried to make her disappear. He still felt her presence standing across from him dark eyes pierced him and her body covered in just as much blood as his, ready for answers.

He put his head in his hands. Covered his face and wished her away.

"Rick! Rick, look at me!" He could hear her voice, calling through that dark tunnel.

Lori was there, ready to talk to him, ask him what happened. He wasn't ready to explain, he tried-

"Rick!" And this voice, this voice was familiar, strong, and determined to see him through.

"Hey, look at me." Michonne's voice was softer this time. Her hands touched his knees and he could see her now, standing in front of him.

Lori disappeared, and all that covered his vision was Michonne, as she keeled in front of him, eyes never left his was pulled into the present, he could see Michonne in front him, the sun above her. He could hear the grunts of the living chopping away at the dead skulls.

"Denise is taking care of Carl right now. We'll get through this, ok?"

"Don't disappear on me." Michonne whispered, she grabbed his hand and squeezed. His focus suddenly on her. The blood that was all over her face. Eyes still on alert from what happened just ten minutes ago.

"Ok?" Michonne asked, he watched as her brown eyes quickly searched his face for any signs of his attention.

He gave a short nod, swallowed harshly and let the tears finally fall.

" _What happened Rick?"_ Lori's croaked, her voice was loud in his head. He knew it, but he couldn't get it to disappear.

Soft sobs wracked his body, but before he was left alone with the ghost of Lori once again-

Michonne stood in front of him and her strong arms wrapped him in a tight embrace Fingertips pressed into his shoulders and without restriction he held her back, for fear she might leave him.

"He's going to be fine. You'll get through this, and _Carl-"_ She choked with tears, paused shortly, before she cleared her throat and hugged Rick tighter than before.

"We're going to be just fine."

 _But you can come back from all this.I Know you can._

* * *

 **The Present**

The morning was a regular . Rick was up and dressed Judith before he dressed himself.

Usually when he'd go downstairs he'd see Michonne sip her tea at the table. However, it was different today. The exhaustion and nauseousness took a toll on Michonne's strength.

Throughout the night he Rick stayed with Michonne as she heaved and dealt with the worst symptoms of her pregnancy. He was concerned to say the least, when Lori was pregnant. He didn't remember her being as sick as Michonne.

"I think you should see Denise." Rick softly added as he sat next to her on her bed, while she lay on her side. Her brown eyes expressed exhaustion.

Her voice was raspy and low, "I'm fine. I just need to stay hydrated." Michonne pulled herself up with the help of Rick's hand.

"Was your symptoms this bad before?" He asked without thought. It was a subject only talked about two months ago. Still raw just by the hurt look on Michonne's face.

"I don't remember, long time ago." Michonne quickly dismissed it.

"Denise has a lot to do today, she has to do check ups on the new residents. I'm fine I just need to rest for a little longer."

Michonne explained, she waited for Rick to give a nod of his approval before adding, "I'll do a perimeter check this afternoon, check the progress of the walls with Abraham-"

"I'll do that, Michonne-"

"Rick." Michonne admonished.

"I'm on watch duty tonight. Don't get someone to switch with me."

"I'll get Carol to watch Judith." Rick said before she lay back in bed, and he pulled the sheets softly over her waist.

"Get some rest, ok?" Rick asked, adding a soft plea in his voice until she weakly smiled.

Rick left the house, with Judith in his arms. It was beautiful day out that he could enjoy. A soft breeze crossed him, while Judith babbled.

"Rick." Morgan smiled. Carl was next to Morgan, holding his own staff. Morgan offered for the to start train Carl to fight. Not only to help with defense, but to gain some coordination therapy.

"Morgan." Rick greeted. "Walk with me?" Morgan followed Rick, and Carl said goodbye before heading back to the house.

One less problem, was that Morgan and Rick finally reached an understanding. A balance of new rules where Morgan didn't have to get blood on his hands, but should still abide by Rick and Michonne's leadership and keep them informed if he crosses any danger. Finding a place where he could belong, Rick assigned Morgan to build a counsel with others that enforced trial and punishment within the safe zone.

"Carol!" Rick called as Carol was walking toward the house. Carol turned to Rick.

"Michonne, she's still sick, would you mind watching Judith for a few hours?"

"Of course." Rick thanked Carol, before handing her Judith.

"Make sure Michonne doesn't try to do anything either, she needs to stay in bed. If she does, you come to me." Rick instructed.

Carol gave a tight lip smile and curiosity got the best of her.

"She's been sick these last few days. Is it something we should be worried about?"

Rick paused briefly. Paranoia sinking in.

"It'll get better." Carol glanced at Rick for a second longer, before she turned and headed back to the house with Judith on her hip.

Rick and Morgan continued their walk over to the newly built watch tower.

"Michonne alright?" Morgan asked, curiosity also caught on to Morgan.

Rick gave a nod, before he climbed the ladder to the newly built watch post.

He wondered when they'd tell someone about this unexpected pregnancy. It was a dark cloud over his head, it was a touchy subject that even Michonne didn't want to talk about.

"She's good just under a little stress lately." Rick watched as the town continued to build the expansion. His eyes would occasionally flash to Morgan by his side, Morgan looked ahead with him, but with a squint in his eyes from the bright sun, his soft breathing. He knew it wasn't going to be the end of the subject.

Rick wasn't sure if he wanted to end it. Morgan was intuitive, he knew that about Morgan.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Morgan asked. Rick shook his head before they grew quiet and continued to look around the safe zone.

"She's pregnant." The words didn't seem like it came from Rick's mouth, but it did, in his soft drawl and barely a whisper. Saying it, made it all seem too real.

Surprise crossed Morgan's expression.

"I take it you're the father."

"Yeah. Yeah." Rick watched Morgan closely, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Wow" Morgan responded before he extended his hand to Rick's and shook it firmly.

"Congratulations."

Rick, uncomfortable, "I don't know if that's really the case."

"Of course it is, new life should happen no matter what, Rick." Morgan paused then, before thoughtfully starting once again.

"I see the way you two look at each other."

Rick felt his heart swelled, relieved that someone else could see how he felt about Michonne. That it wasn't a secret. It was an observation of knowing.

Rick felt comfortable to finally confide in Morgan. A few seconds lingered in silence as they observed the growing safe zone

"Truth is, I don't know what she's thinking now and days. Some days it's great. But other days, most days I'm guessing. With what's happening now. ...Feels like we had no time to think about where we're at. It's one extreme to the next." Rick took a breath relieved to finally talk to someone about his worries.

"No need to think anymore Rick." Rick gave Morgan a look to continue.

"You and Michonne. Are here now, together. With Carl alive, and Judith. Another family on the way. It's a rare blessing."

Rick softly smiled as they watched over the tower, Rick took in the new wall expansion, the crops in one corner being planted, by Maggie and others. She was teaching the Alexandrians how to grow food, how to stabilize.

He would have been there a year ago with her, and Hershel, and Carl. But that wasn't who Rick was, he came to terms with that long ago. He was someone doing something bigger, he was building a civilization with Michonne. Building a life for his children.

"Truth is, I am happy. It's a feeling I haven't felt in so long. I wasn't planning on feeling that way again. I owe Michonne so much. I owe her for taking care of Carl and Judith, to look after my family without question. But it doesn't feel like a burden. The debt I owe her, it feels like-" Rick shook his trying to think of the next words to say.

"Love?" Morgan asked. Rick smiled his eyes averted to his shoes. Comfortable in the silence.

Morgan asked, "So how does Michonne feel in all of this?"

* * *

So here she was. As Michonne hid behind the kitchen island and sat on the floor. After enough rest, she finally decided to come downstairs, relieve Carol and watch Judith herself.  
Now, she was meditating, deep breaths to calm herself.

 _In, out, in out_.

She couldn't remember being this sick her last pregnancy, how long ago was that?

Was it because she was younger? She was much healthier now, sure a little malnourished, but who wasn't these days?

She was sick, and her patience was running low, and unfortunately Judith was mainly in the way of her patience. She was turning one now and she was at the age of constant wonderment, touches, and flightiness.

The opposite of what Michonne was feeling.

Her main word with Judith was, "No!" fir the last couple of hours. Finally Carl decided passive aggressively to take Judith telling Michonne he wanted to spend time with his sister.

Thankful that Carl walked Judith as she sat for the last twenty minutes on the cold floor against the island to center herself.

"Michonne seems,I don't know... grumpy don't you think?" Carl asked. She could hear Carl in the living room with his father. Her presence unknown to them. She could hear and imagine Judith on the floor as they watched her play.

"What do you mean?"

Without having to look at Rick, she knew his face was carefully blank and unknowing to what Carl asked.

"She's just out of it lately." Carl said, a little irritation in his voice. She could hear Judith laugh loudly and her hands slap against the floor as she crawled.

"She's sick. I wouldn't think too much about it." Rick quickly dismissed. Michonne was thankful then, nervous that he was would to catch on to her pregnancy.

"I started remembering last night. What Michonne told me about her son." Carl was thoughtful as he looked at Judith, the memory of what she said and shared with him when he thought he lost his sister.

"Made me think how hard it must be for her, to see Judy grow." Her heart felt still then. She wondered if was because of the memory of her son, or more because of the two men in the living room who cared deeply for her.

"Yeah. I think about that sometimes. If she feels it, she doesn't show it." Rick whispered they were quiet then, before Carl was the first to speak.

"She does. Michonne shows it, you just have to see it." She could imagine Rick's soft smile and pride of his son's wisdom.

So she listened to the soft patters of Judith's hands, her happy breaths as she crawled closer and closer.

"I'm going to see Enid." Carl stood and Rick stood with him.

"Make sure you're home by dinner."

"I will."

Michonne heard the front door close, and Rick's boots along the floor getting closer to the kitchen. Suddenly they stopped, and she could hear him pick up Judith a whine of protest escaped the baby's mouth.

Rick startled Michonne when he appeared standing above her, his blue eyes watched her in sadness.

"I think we should tell him tonight." Rick whispered, rocking Judith as she continued to tantrum. "Don't you?"

TBC

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it. This was a hard chapter to put out for some reason.**

 **Well, looks like Michonne is still dealing with a few thing from her past.**


	3. Chapter 3 Three-A Shift

**Epoch Three**

 _ **A Shift**_

* * *

 **Two Months Ago.**

Michonne stopped in her tracks.

It felt like she was walking in on something. Rick sat next to Carl. Carl was still, he looked lifeless with his pale skin, and bandages wrapped around his head. Face so fragile. Rick's eyes closed and head bowed, hands clasped to one another, she knew better than to assume he was praying.

She was in fresh clothes. Michonne stood next to him. She mad noise with her shoes purposefully.

It had been a full 48 hours since what happened and time moved by so slow. Denise gave them the news after a long surgery that he was stable. But unsure of when he would wake up.

"Hey." Michonne softly said, before she grabbed a chair and sat next to Rick.

She wasn't going to ask him if he needed a break. She was just going be there, because that was all she could do.

Rick acknowledged her when she sat next to him. But the look on his face, he was ready to say something, ready to reveal to her his thoughts.

He finally spoke, voice hoarse from lack of food and water.

"I talked to him a few months ago. I told him I didn't want him to risk his life. For anyone."  
Michonne understood completely. He watched her reaction as she gave a soft nod.

"I told him, his mom would be proud. Of what he is, I don't think I'm so proud of it." Rick's words were soft, and he moved his hand along his face and closed his reddened eyes. Michonne reached out her hand and grasped his knee.

"You are." She responded and he turned to her, and they stare in each other's eyes shortly before Rick averted his gaze.

"It all happened so fast. Everything just-" He hitched a breath, cleared his throat before starting again. " Carl, he wanted to help her, he wanted to help them. I couldn't let that happen. The look on his face. The way he looked at me when I did it...I couldn't help her."

"Who?"Michonne asked,she knew but she wanted to be sure.  
"Jessie."  
"Oh." She said, dread in her voice.

"I don't know what that was…" He grimaced. "I don't know what I was looking for. She wanted me to help her, but I couldn't. I just knew, with her I wanted to forget. Tried to forget how things were out there."

"You tried to escape." Michonne understood and with that, Rick's body stiffened.

"I told her I would save her, I would help. What I promised to her, I never promise to anyone now."  
"But you do." Michonne interrupted, and Rick's eyes flashed in confusion.

Michonne further explained. "You always save people."  
"Just not her." Rick confirmed, she was expecting to hear disappointment in his voice, for failing someone's life. But instead, she heard resignation.  
"No. Not her." Michonne repeated.

Michonne grew quiet, thoughtful of her next words.

"Do you want to know why you couldn't save her?"  
"Because you had your own hidden agenda. I don't know what it was...but that's not who you are." Rick was still, eyes straight ahead as he listened to her words carefully.

"I'm not here." Rick whispered, " When I met her, I don't know. I was looking for something to be real. But now, look at me." "I should be there. Not him."  
"I don't think he would have let that happen."

Rick gave a sad smile. Michonne's eyes wandered along Carl's face, a feeling of disbelief followed. She thought being in Alexandria would be helpful. Judith and Carl, and everyone would finally be safe, but she thought wrong. For the first time she was with Rick's despair. Apart of her wanted to be just as hopeless as he was-

Everyone was in a danger, and despite her dark thoughts that was in the very core of her, she brought her focus back to Rick. Carl wouldn't want that from her, he depended on her to be there for his father. She would be.

"What I did to that boy." Michonne began as Rick waited for her, listened to what she saying. "That was on me, I could have restrained him another way. But I didn't want to, I couldn't. Not after what he did to Carl."

Rick nodded, "You did what you had to do."

"Rick-"

""You did." He repeated and she frowned. For the first time that night, his eyes met hers and held her stare.

"You did what you had to do for your family." Rick said jaw clenched.

Michonne starred in his eyes then, tears at the brim of hers, and his eyes softened. She realized just what he meant as he held her gaze. There was a confirmation between them within seconds, a promise and clarity for what now was,and what was before.

She'd walk into the fire for them, without question. Michonne was giving. He knew it, she knew it. But the commitment she had for Carl and Rick. It was different. She was a diplomat for Alexandria and humanity in its entirety. But for the man across from her, for the boy who lay almost lifeless in bed, she played an entirely different role.

She finally understood.

"I'm going to get coffee." She mumbled, the room became thick and suddenly everything slowed down.

For the past two years, actions were first, thoughts later. It was the only way they could survive. But now the devastating weeks caught up to her and tore at her insides. Everything made sense in its own strange way.

Michonne went to the room by Denise's desk and grabbed the mug for her coffee, she noticed the slight shake in her hands.

She could feel Rick's movements before he approached her. His fingertips that pressed softly against her elbow. She turned to him and was left with what he wanted.

He moved against her his lips hard against hers as he almost stole her breath. Michonne gave in just a bit. As he sucked her lips and moved his tongue.

His breaths hot and desperate along her mouth. Rick's hands were demanding as he moved them along her body, her rib cage and under her shirt. he pushed her against the nearest fingers trailed along her belly button. She awoke from her state when she felt his nimble fingers against her belt buckle. She turned her face and his lips against her neck felt delightful. But, to see Carl still in that bed a few feet from them, her heart began to throb in it's familiar pain.

"Stop." She whispered as Rick successfully unbuckled her belt,and when she realized he wasn't listening, her hands stilled Rick's movements by holding on to his wrists.

"Rick." Her eyes pleaded with his blues ones clouded in misjudgment.

"You don't want this…" Her words hung in the air, and she let go of his grasp. Michonne looked down,buckling her belt and putting her clothes back into its place, as Rick stood across from her still as a wall. His mind fleeting.

"You don't know what I want." Rick strained, but when her eyes looked up to land on his, he stepped back,suddenly avoiding her, and there was that wall once again.

"I know you want to live. I know you want to get away."  
"But doing...whatever you were just doing. That's not what I'm here for, that's not what I'll let you do to me, or to yourself.."

"Or Carl." She added.

"What was I doing?" He asked, but it sounded more like he was asking himself that very question,rather than the woman across from him.

She knew what he was doing, he wanted to escape the pain he felt. Her body betrayed her, her lips buzzed and the feel of his hands haunted her skin. Rick's presence lingered.

"I don't know." She lied,and he accepted that lie with a nod.

They watched each other closely once again, and his eyes flickered along her eyes, to her nose and he kept his gaze on her lips, his own mouth parted and his tongue touched his bottom lip.

They both knew.

Michonne then changed the subject. "We should go for a walk. See how everyone is doing." Rick nodded, agreeing with her plans, before he hesitantly turned to Carl.

"Denise will watch him." Michonne assured. She moved past Rick and waited at the door for him, his eyes stayed on his son, before he sat down next to him.

"I'll stay here." Rick held his son's hand.

"Rick, you haven't eaten, don't you want to see Judith?" He cut a sharp glance Michonne's way, and she understood. He needed his space and she realized that now there was a shift between them, for what they were became a past, and what they were now was thick as the humid summer air.

"Ok." She said softly, before she turned her back to him and walked quickly out the the tears that fell from eyes. he knew what she wanted, she knew what he wanted.  
It scared her.

* * *

 **Present**

"Carl?" Michonne whispered through the darkness. Michonne climbed up the watchtower to see Carl, he was wide awake watching over the safe zone.

"I knew you'd be up here." Michonne mumbled to herself, Carl watched her for a second a slight frown on his face before he walked over and offered her his left hand to help her up.

She thanked him, before rummaging through her bag to pull out a thermal of hot chocolate she made for him.

"It's my shift." Michonne whispered as she grabbed her rifle and put it against her side.

"Yeah, I figured you needed the rest. I want the shift now."  
"Besides…" Carl pointed to the other watch tower outside the fences.

"Sasha and Abraham are in there for backup...although I doubt they'll be doing much watching."

Michonne cringed a playful smile on her face. "Don't remind me."

Carl softly smiled back, before putting his eyes on the walls again. Michonne watched him waiting to bring up the topic at hand.

Earlier that evening Rick and Michonne told Carl the news. His expression was blank, carefully blank.

She was so good at reading Carl. But the way he dealt with the future of another child gave chills down her spine.

"At least we're safe now right? I mean as safe as we could be. Not like last time." But his eyes, were calculating and even Rick could not decipher his reaction. Rick almost scrambled for words and could only agree. Before Carl bid them goodnight and went to his room for the rest of the evening.

But,Michonne found him here.

"So...how do you feel?"  
Carl shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm still processing I guess." He was honest at least, and Michonne could handle honesty.  
"It's dangerous you know?" Carl continued as Michonne listened and watched him carefully;  
Michonne agreed, "I know."

How could she not agree? When she first found out, all she could think about was the danger that might and will happen. In her mind,the state she was in, she was no longer the protector, but the help.

The stayed quiet for a few moments as Carl continued to think about the situation.  
"My dad. He's happy about it, I can tell."

Michonne tried to ignore his observation of Rick's contentment. She wasn't sure why Rick was content, maybe it was something she needed to talk about with him when the time came.

"What are you guys?" Carl asked, "You and my dad I mean. It doesn't seem like you're together. But it does, if that makes sense"

Michonne shrugged, "It's complicated. I know for sure we grew a lot closer when you had that accident." Carl gave her a reassuring smile.

"Are you? Happy about it I mean." Michonne asked, her eyes watched Carl's features, as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. Her heart was thumping and she realized just how much Carl's opinion mattered.

"Judith, she can't be the only baby around here." Carl then smiled. "She gets too much attention anyway."

She reached for him, and embraced Carl. His arms wrapped around her held him tight, her own fear scratching beneath the surface.

"It doesn't change anything, Carl." He stay quiet and hugged her tighter, as if sensing her doubts. She heard him whisper very quietly.

"But it does."

* * *

"I think I should go." The sun was on the rise and Michonne stood over Rick in his bedroom. He kneeled on the floor while he packed a bag of guns and weapons, with a food, water just in case.

He was heading on another run and purposefully he ignored Michonne's suggestion.

"You can't lock me in here all day." Michonne added, she waited for some type of reaction from him, but he continued to ignore her.

"I'm not, you can go wherever you like. Just not on runs."

Michonne frowned "But it's a short supply run." Rick tilted his head. His jaw clenched, living with Rick closely for the past two months. She knew all his signals through his body language. Jaw clenched meant he was biting his tongue. Head tilt was him dismissing her, and filling his head with his own thoughts at her foolish suggestion.

"We're in this together Rick."

"I know." It was a true statement, they were together, they were a team. He wanted to reason with her, tell her she was better off watching things on the inside of the gates.

"You went to Hilltop without me." She pointed out, when they met the weird fighter named Jesus a week ago. He was a resident of the community they recently found 20 miles from their safe zone. Everyone went except Michonne.

Rick received the silent treatment for three days straight.

"It was a precaution." He apologized in his own way. If she was going to keep throwing fits about his protection over her, fine. As long as she and the unborn child inside of her was safe, he was happy.

"Bullshit." She simply stated.

Rick breathed in deeply. "Michonne." He warned, he grabbed his bag when he finished packing. _What wasn't a precaution these days?_ She thought as she crossed her arms and silently huffed. She followed Rick downstairs. Carl was there, Daryl with Carol and Judith as they ate breakfast at the table.

"I know you're scared." Michonne whispered as she followed him on his heels he stopped and turned to her, he was cautious because Carol was there and he didn't want her to listen in on their conversation.

"But I can help with whatever is going on out there." The recent threat of a group called themselves the saviors. Rick was stressed to say the least, and Michonne could only feel guilty.

"I know." His eyes bared the truth to her, and she nodded, his hand lightly grasped her arm.

"But I have everyone who is going. It's more than enough people. If you go and something happens..." It was all he needed to say and Michonne closed her eyes.

"Please just stay here-" He quickly added "For now. We'll work something out when I come back."

Michonne resigned, just for now. "Fine."

Daryl came to the stairs, and stared at Michonne and Rick knowingly his crossbow on his back.

"Are you going on a run?" Carl asked, he was already putting on his jacket and Rick sighed. Carl and Michonne were a team, even when it came to pestering his needed protection over them.

"I'm guessing you're volunteering?" Rick asked and Carl smiled. Rick opened the front door and Carl followed him.

"Hi Daryl." She hadn't seen Daryl in a few days he had a slight smile on his face. "Michonne." he greeted she walked them to the front door.

"I'll keep an eye on your man for you." Daryl stared at Michonne humor in his eyes as she shook her head.

"Be careful." Michonne whispered. The two boys stared at her, their blue eyes bright. Daryl waved walking ahead of Rick and Carl.

She closed the door and leaned against it.

"Morning sickness was the worst of it." Michonne turned to Carol, forgetting she was there just for a second.

"Not to mention the weight gain. My husband did not buy me those elastic jeans. Had to learn to make them myself."  
Carol stood. Judith in her arms, her eyes knowing as she stared at Michonne with a level of understanding and sadness.

"I can make you some maternity clothes."  
Michonne gave her a small smile. "Thanks Carol."

 **I hope everyone had a great Holiday! Review please, criticism and everything is totally welcome! I'm putting out an extra chapter tonight or tomorrow morning.**

 **Also, Maggie is** **not** **pregnant in this story. I made this story before I saw the pregnancy plot.**


	4. Chapter 4- Shattered

Sorry for the delay my lovely readers, strep throat sucks. So does procrastination.

But shout out to the reviews!

 **Chapter Seven Recap:** Rick finds out Michonne's secret, he has a talk with her, they kiss. Rick gets a phone call. Philip is dark and creepy and has thoughts about Michonne.

 **Warning: Adult content.**

 **Chapter Eight**

* * *

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"Rick wanted me to stay here."

"To what? Play babysitter?" Carol asked, irritation in her voice, but Michonne ignored her as she washed the dishes.

"I can't believe they went by themselves. It's dangerous."

"I think Rick, Shane and Daryl could handle it." Michonne softly said.

"Aren't you optimistic..."

Carol watched Michonne with curious eyes. Michonne's back turned as she faced the sink. She had on an apron, her hair up as she washed dishes in a domesticated fashion. Carol was captivated by this woman in Rick's life. Because he didn't define this relationship, in fact, he left his future for any relationship in a doomed tunnel.

But, this morning when she and Daryl walked in the house. Rick sat at his table and ate the breakfast Michonne cooked for him. What captivated Carol most was the look of liveliness in Rick's eyes as he watched Michonne at the stove. The look a man gives when desires are on his mind.

"Rick seems pleasant lately…" Carol whispered she crossed her arms and approached the sink next to Michonne.

"I guess…" Michonne knew what Carol wanted to address. But what exactly could she tell her? Whatever it was with Rick was confusing, and they never talked about the kiss, which Michonne was sure only happened because of solace and attraction.

"He seems light. I don't think I've ever seen Rick like that." Carol thoughtful, looked away before she faced Michonne again.

"However I was before, I'm not usually like that, it's just...Rick's done a lot for me-I'm pretty protective."

"I understand. No need to apologize."

"I- just hope whatever you guys have going on doesn't hurt anyone." Carol had a solemness in her eyes as she thought about how this relationship would end.

Michonne faced her then, eyes just as severe. "I hope whatever Rick and I have, stays between us. Not you, Daryl or any of his friends."  
Carol gave a short nod, hint of respect glinted in her expression. "Deal."

A peaceful silence fell between the two women and Michonne dried the dishes.

"Still…" Carol continued she brushed away Michonne's small breath of irritation. "Rick helped you a lot. I'm sure he proved you wrong, what you thought of him before."

"Rick is very compassionate. He's a good man."

Carol smiled recalling their first conversation,"So you do need Rick Grimes?"

"Exactly."

* * *

Five miles outside of King County, Rick met with Philip at a 24-hour diner.

The Mayor called him late last night and asked him if he got his message, in the most friendly voice. Rick met him, but on his terms, outside of the place he had the most control over, Michonne sat with him last night and they discussed just what should happen.

He turned, a few parking spaces behind him Shane and Daryl sat in Shane's truck and gave a wave of reassurance.

Rick entered the diner, he spotted Phillip at a round table, eating a full lunch. With Milton by his side and two guards.

"Rick!" Philip called and waved. As Rick approached, he quickly put out his hands as the bodyguards approached him and patted his clothes for any weapons or wires.

Rick took a quick glimpse at the redheaded partner of Shane, who moved up his body and nodded to Philip in approval that he was clean.

Philip waved his hand to the chair. "Please."

Rick sat down and waited, his eyes flashed between Milton and Philip, Milton's pen scribbled on some notebook.

"Thank you for meeting me here under such tense circumstances-"  
"Cut the crap. What do want?"

Philip laughed and tapped on Milton. "A man who gets straight to the point. I like it."

Milton, a playful smile on his face continued to write. Philip grew serious, a flash of his true face came to the surface, and Rick had to laugh to himself, as he remembered their first meeting.

Finally, Philip spoke.

"Time's up. I need you to take the job offer."

"I still need time to think about it." Rick looked to Milton, then Philip, his eyes steady.

"You had enough time, Rick. I've given more time than allowed." Philip leaned in, voice lower. "Was my message not clear enough? Michonne, who do you think, stole her things?"

Rick tapped his finger against the table, to damper the instinct to hit Philip as he remembered Michonne's bruises.

Philip continued, "...They're watching you. Time is up. Your dog Shayla. Shame what happened to her Rick. I know you loved that dog."

He held a false sympathy in his eyes and gave a nod of understanding. "It's going to get worse. If you're not on my side here."

Rick knew just how worse it could get, "Why me?"  
Milton and the Mayor smiled.

"It's obvious isn't it? You're getting your nose in things that shouldn't be opened up, King County does not want to be known for those murders. You solved the case! You did an excellent job might I add."

"Obviously, I didn't, You 're not locked up."

Philip's eyebrows raised, "But still, you're still doing a good job. Michonne. I'm glad she's under your watch. I need you to keep her in line."

Rick looked away, resigned. "Sounds like I'm walking into trouble. What do I get out of this, _job_?"  
"Your family is back in town. Accepted. Your son, _Carl_ goes back to school. Not to mention the salary is better than what a Sheriff makes."

Philip watched Rick carefully and wiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin.

"You'll live a beautiful life, Rick. I'm not all bad. It's a great community! You know that we just need to keep things in line here. I'll give you two days."

Philip signaled Milton to stand and he offered a hand to Rick to shake.

Rick refused, and Philip had a small hint of anger in his dark eyes. However, he straightened and pulled his suit jacket to present the perfect imagine.

"Two days, Rick."

* * *

Rick arrived back to his house, Shane, Michonne, Carol and Daryl were in the dining room as Rick told them the details of the meeting.

"I think you two should put an end to it," Shane spoke he ran his hand through his thick dark hair as everyone watched him.

"Look, I know it's awful. But Rick, it's not a bad deal, you can come back to King County."

"Listen to what you're saying." Daryl interrupted Shane as Carol watched in silence.

"You're saying Rick makes this deal he's under his watch the whole time. He might as well be in jail."  
"Still, nothing happens to Carl or Judith." Carol softly probed as she looked at Michonne. "Or Michonne."

Rick's eyes fleeted to Michonne. Everyone sat at the table while he stood at the entryway, thinking carefully.

He noticed Michonne was quiet the whole meeting. As lost, he was, what stood out to him most, was his need to hear what _she_ had to say.

"Excuse me." Michonne slowly stood and walked to the porch. The group grew quiet while she walked away.

Shane waited til he heard the front screen door swing before he continued.

"Rick. I get why she wants to solve the case. But, we need to start caring about the safety of you, your kids."  
Rick nodded, he understood fully, but still he wanted to talk to Michonne.

Michonne leaned forward on the porch her eyes looking off into the distance.

She jolted out of her thoughts when she heard the door open. However, she knew the footsteps behind her, not needing to glance at the presence that stood beside her in silence.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way." She had whispered before she looked at him, his eyes showed fatigue, and she felt just as exhausted.

"There wasn't supposed to be this hard. Usually, it's just me in these life or death situations." Michonne took a breath and Rick's solemnly watched her, he shook his head.

"Rules change."

Michonne faced Rick, her eyes squinting from the bright sun.

"I think you should take his offer. I don't want you getting hurt." She said with reproach, careful as not to order him around.

"Michonne-"

"I don't want that. Just let me figure it all out." She reached out and squeezed his arm. He ignored the warmth of her touch. He knew what she was saying, but he couldn't accept it. He knew his children should be safe, and he wouldn't question that security. He also couldn't question the need for Michonne's safety. He felt responsible for her, and he had to push away the fear.

" _We'll_ find a way." He stepped closer, and she took a step back admonishing his promise.

"Rick-"

" _We will._ He's giving me two days. We'll find something. Michonne."

She turned away from the sureness of his stare, the softness in his voice. She faced the sun. She wasn't sure whether she could handle the burden of Rick helping her and putting himself in danger.

But, a small part of it, deep down felt reassuring and comforting that he would be there, Rick. No one else.

"He told me things…" Rick continued once he felt Michonne's accept his promise. "Things that made me think there had to be a reason he framed Mike."

"Like what?"  
"He said that if I work for him, I just have to follow the rules, stay in line, Milton is doing a great job."

"Obviously." Michonne rolled her eyes and cleared her head, "So, you're saying, Mike must've have done something to provoke Philip?"

"He didn't follow the rules. Only Mike could tell us."

* * *

You've got to be fucking joking."

The typical visitor's room in the Georgia Correctional Facility, the one outside of the glass and phone lines did not pertain to inmates who had murder charges.

But today, Mike received special privileges actually to touch and hug Michonne.

Those privileges were from the Sheriff, who beat him to a last bloody year as he sat at the table. Next to Michonne, a little too close for Mike's liking. His hands clasped in front of him. Blue eyes suspicious as Mike continued to stand, his wrists chained in front.

"Mike sit down," Michonne said calmly.

The worst part about it, the police officer who sat next to Michonne, she didn't seem too concerned about his presence.

Mike still stood, jaw tight as his eyes darted from Michonne to Rick. A beat. He sat down. They were quiet, as Mike eye's watched Rick for a few seconds.

Finally, he decided it was best he ignored officer Rick Grimes and turn entirely to Michonne, moving just a bit closer so he could softly speak.

"Michonne." He whispered. "Let me just say, I didn't mean for you to find out that way at all."

Rick crossed his arms, grew rigid when he noticed Michonne cast her eyes down, and her shoulders slightly tense.

But Mike continued, eyes pleaded for forgiveness as Michonne avoided his gaze.

"If I could take everything back, what happened with Amy. I would."

Mike stiffened when he heard a sarcastic huff from Michonne's right.

"Something funny?" Mike asked, his eyes venomous as he looked in Rick's direction.

Rick looked at him just as challenging. "Nothing."

Rick leaned in, "Just that she doesn't have time for your bullshit."

"Rick-" Michonne chimed in, but Rick continued.

"This isn't a pity party. We're running on a ticking time clock to get you out of here. So we need some questions answered. "

Michonne shook her head; she hated that Rick had to come. She knew how he was going to react. She told Rick to stay calm, and he promised profusely.

Mike looked to Michonne and Rick again assessing the very situation between them before his eyes rested on Rick.

Mike raised his cuffed wrist to his face, pointing at his right side of his face.

"You know my eye still twitches from the muscle damage you caused."  
Rick clasped his hands and let out a breath. "You've done things. I've done things. Both were mistakes. I get that now."

Rick leaned in, closer to Mike. "You couldn't tell me if you were in my shoes, with _Amy_. You wouldn't do the same thing?"

It was quiet, and Mike froze before he gave a slight nod so that small one could miss it and he met Rick's blue eyes with less malice.

Michonne had waited before she pulled out her pen and paper. Rick leaned back in his chair. Rick noticed the slight shake in Michonne's hand, but he mentally brushed it away.

"We need to talk about the election. You need to tell us about the Mayor." Michonne gently probed.

"What do you want to know?" Mike leaned in and asked.  
"Everything."

"Be more specific." Mike countered.

"Fine. Was there any disagreements you and Philip had during the first election a year ago?"

"Well, a lot of his budgets weren't well thought out. At all."

"That was the only thing? What was it about the budgets that stood out to you?"

Mike sat back to ponder. "From what I remembered. He was way too giving. I liked that about him at the beginning, he had visions for King County, made sure money was put to schools, parks, new businesses. He'd give scholarships."

"For college?"

"Yeah he was big on that, he used to give his money to women. Said his mother never went to college. He was big on that issue."  
"Scholarship for women, to go to King County Community College?"

Michonne wrote down quickly on her notepad. Rick watched her, fascinated by how quickly she was able to shut down her emotions and start work.

"For all schools in Georgia." Mike nodded.

Rick lit up and nudged Michonne, he whispered to Michonne and leaned into her, and he ignored Mike's glare.

"Jessie," Rick whispered. "She told Shane, she was going back to school on a scholarship."

Rick turned to Mike. "Did he just pay for the schools out of his pocket or was it coming from the county?"  
Mike turned away from him, a smug look on his face as Rick's question was left unanswered.

Forgiveness wasn't that easy.

Rick could only smile. Michonne however, was the impatient one as she sighed.

"Mike." Michonne reprimanded.

Mike faced Michonne answering the question as if she asked it.

"That's when I noticed the budget. King County's taxes was donating over 30 % last year to these scholarships."

Michonne wrote in the notebook.

"Did you confront him about it?"

"Yeah, I did and so did, Dale."

"Who's Dale?" Michonne asked she turned to Rick instead.

"He's Philip's lawyer," Rick answered quickly, Michonne looked to Mike fully invested in the possibly of getting closer to solving the case.

"What happened?"

Mike sighed. "Dale didn't like it. I didn't. We spoke with Philip. He was calm about everything in front of Dale, but, with me, he was kind of upset I mentioned it in the first place."

"Specifically?"

"Don't know. He'd tell me maybe I was better off with some other town if I didn't know what they stood for..."

Michonne sighed. "That's heroic of him."

"Yeah. I guess." Mike shrugged, Michonne noticed the sadness in his eyes.

" Was Amy involved with this scholarship? Tell me about her and Andrea's background."

"Pretty poor family from Florida. Andrea met Philip when she interned with Dale about ten years ago. Philip's family grew up near Macon. The family was rich. They were opposites, fell in love. He gave her money and even paid off her loans. Amy told me he even helped her with school."

"So he paid for Andrea and Amy's school?"

"Yeah." Mike's eyes. "Do you think he put me in here?"

"Makes sense. You didn't stay in line, and he didn't like it." Michonne pursed her lips in thought.

"Not to mention you slept with the women he provided for…" Rick said as it grew quiet, he ignored Mike's glare.

"Look, Philip's a powerful guy. It's going to be hard to show the evidence that he did any of this to me…"

"So we need your help." Michonne urged. " We need to know more about him, what's going to make him tick?"

Rick and Michonne waited for Mike. His brown eyes suddenly watching the television above them, a confident smile fell from his mouth as it gleamed, the same charming smile Michonne fell in love with, Mike raised his hands to point to the screen.

Rick and Michonne turned to the television to see the local news on the screen and the running candidate against Mayor Philip Blake in an interview.

The headlines under her name stood out.

" _Deanna Monroe leads the approval polls for Mayor."_

Michonne faced Mike again his eyes still sparkled as they shared the same idea, he smiled again, "Losing for sure."

Much to Mike's dismay the way Michonne and Rick talked to each other, there was a familiarity between them, and she slowly forgot about him.

A few minutes later, he watched Rick and Michonne exchange ideas. Before she walked away, Michonne turned to Mike and tentatively looked to Rick before she quickly walked over to Mike and his surprise she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Be patient. We'll get you out of here." Mike searched Michonne's brown eyes, they still had the hurt in there from his lies, but he still could see the path of forgiveness.

* * *

Unfortunately, Mayor Blake saw the same story on the news; the Democratic politician was winning much to his dismay. Milton knew just how determined Philip could be in these situations. However, the Mayor due to his competitive streak always produced good results. Philip would use his charming ways to get back into the graces of the town.

But sometimes, due to the stress, Mayor Blake needed a good distraction.

Milton Mamet closed his briefcase and quickly stepped out of his limousine, in front of King County's police station. He quickly walked over to the King County's holding cell place; his Gucci loafers made it up the steps to where he stood at the office.

"Milton, long time no see." One of the deputies on desk duty had gruffed before he pointed to a cell behind him.

Without a word, Milton watched the young woman of the police officers arrested a few days ago.

She wasn't someone special. She was around seventeen or eighteen and arrested for prostitution, a third offense this year.

She was a teenager, young and no one knew about her in this town.

She'll do for now.

"You think she's capable?" Milton asked straightening his glasses as he watched her from afar.

The deputy shrugged."The sheriff told her about the scholarship. She said she'll join."  
_

Outside, the young girl walked with Milton down the steps; she was quiet, but he was sure she was just happy to be out of jail.

"So I get to meet the mayor?" She asked a thick southern accent graced her tongue, Milton opened the car door for the teenager and gave her small smile.

"The Mayor heard about your story through the Sheriff's department, and he likes to give everyone a chance."

The girl smiled a goofy smile before she rushed into the limousine.

"This is the shit! A limo!"  
She was an easy one, and Philip needed someone as compliant as the young girl.

Milton smiled to himself, soon the Mayor would take out his frustrations on the young girl, and things would get back to normal.

* * *

Michonne for the first time was upstairs, in Rick's bedroom. It was neat everything put in its rightful place. He sat in the chair in the corner of his room. While she sat on the bed, reading an article by The King County Weekly on the poll numbers and specifically about Deanna Monroe.

She noticed how quiet Rick was while she researched. She decided not to poke the bear. He still had options to consider, and those options burdened him.

Seeing Mike today created sadness and a peacefulness she dreaded to face.

She finally came to terms with how Mike felt for Amy and what he had loss. It didn't hurt less, but she had to deal with it, she had to move past it.

"Do you still love him?" The question almost startled her, not because of what he asked, but that Rick finally spoke.

Michonne shrugged. "Of course, I do, we had a history."

Rick shook his head and took a breath. "That doesn't mean anything."

Rick wasn't sure why he was so frustrated. Seeing Michonne with Mike today drew out jealousy, a trait he rarely possessed.

The one thing he could point out was that he became more protective of the woman across from him today when he faced Mike. It made him question just how real his relationship was with Michonne and whatever their relationship had become.

"What's wrong?" Michonne asked softly, she put down the newspaper and faced him fully, her legs folded on top of his gray comforter, her shoes were off, and she only had on her socks, her button up untucked and a few buttons loose.

Rick's heart fluttered as a thought appeared in his head; that she belonged there in his room, her attention fully on him.

Rick looked away, and his mouth felt dry as his tongue touched his lips.

"I don't know…" He confessed and could feel her full attention and concern focused. It was the truth. He wasn't sure why he was so angry about Mike and Michonne's relationship.

"Just, seeing you with him today. How you were still- kind after everything you found out about him. Made me think a lot about my marriage."

He paused as Michonne waited. "A lot of times I wasn't too kind to Lori, I wasn't as understanding as you were to Mike. I should have been, but I wasn't…"

"You're learning." She said with hopefulness and Rick laughed dryly.

"A man could do terrible things to a woman, Michonne." Rick stood suddenly, and she watched him as he approached her slowly. Feeling the impulse to be close to her as he sat next to her on the bed, she turned to him.

"Did you cheat on Lori?" Michonne asked carefully. Rick appreciated it, even though he didn't need that openness in her voice for any reason. But, it was nice that it was there in the first place.

"I'd never do that...but I could see why she thought I did. I was never there for her emotionally. Physically. My job changed me. I became someone she couldn't recognize. But, I could never talk to her about it."  
Rick's eyes went to Michonne as she listened carefully, he tried to ignore the soft rise and fall of her chest, the tantalizing skin that peeked through her blouse.

"You see first hand the terrible things we see, Michonne. How could I come home and tell her everything I've seen, or been through? Tell her I actually enjoy solving those dangerous cases? I became so different than how I was when we first married. I could never let her in on that."

Rick looked away, waiting for anything Michonne could give him. The thought of his marriage always pained him. He didn't want to think about past regrets; he needed to forget somehow.

"I guess, each relationship has a lesson, we only learn about ourselves with each person we give ourselves to...I don't think in the past I could ever be as forgiving to Mike as I was today. But I know I have to move on."

To talk about Mike finally in the open was so much more healing than she thought it would be, who knew Rick would be the one who helped her through it?

She noticed the discomfort in his eyes, to speak about Lori, he didn't feel the same way at all as his eyes held unshed tears of the what he couldn't fix.

Rick moved closer to Michonne, it was a smooth move that she had to second guess until their thighs touched. Rick looked ahead and was in thought before he faced her again

"When Mike gets out of there. Are you going back?"

"With Mike?" She asked, and his head gave a short nod.

"I don't know." She answered honestly if he meant a relationship that was not going to happen, she wanted to come to terms with their relationship and she wanted to make sure Mike was okay in all of this.

Rick watched her closely. He didn't like her answer, he was jealous once again. Because _Mike_ had a second chance at a relationship he ruined. Something Rick could never have a chance at and something he could never understand.

"He doesn't deserve you, Michonne." Michonne laughed and Rick turned to the woman who couldn't take a compliment.

"I'm serious." He told her, his eyes challenging her to see if he was lying.

"What I did for Lori, after she died. That anger I had in me for the woman I loved. The anger Mike had for Amy after her death." Rick shook his head, recalling his mutual understanding with Mike earlier that day. "You deserve that man who would make the same sacrifice for you."

His words and the serious look he possessed. Made Michonne look away, the grief and realization that she never experienced that amount of love.

"You just forgave him. So easily…" Rick drifted and Michonne not ready to release tears. She cried enough for the past few days.

"I had no choice."

"You did." Rick said and they locked eyes for long second, neither had the urge to look away.

"When you kissed me the other night…" Michonne bit her lip, remembering just how good it felt to have him want her and the affection he offered.

"Why did you do it?" Michonne waited and Rick waited, for what he wasn't sure...an answer he searched for, but finally determined. he stared at her again, no longer avoiding eye contact.

"I'm attracted to you." Rick answered quickly and Michonne felt her chest cave in, her heart tap quickly.

Rick knew there was more to why he was drawn to kiss Michonne last night. But, he wasn't comfortable baring all of what he felt.  
Truthfully he was afraid, that the ghosts that still haunted him will somehow step into this relationship he had now.

A relationship that would soon close, because Michonne would readily hold on to Mike.

It was safe for him to say it was an attraction. A psychical attraction because it was just that and he could just have what he wanted from her and her body tonight. A way to comfort them from Mike and Lori.

His stare was intense, so much so that it caused a flare inside the pit of her stomach. It scared Michonne, but yet, it pulled her towards him all at once.

She was the first to break from his blue depths, she looked at her watch and fixed herself to stand.

"It's getting late, we have a long day tomorrow."

But, her words disappeared into the dim bedroom when Rick's calloused warm hand gripped her thigh, to keep her from standing, his fingers just on the inside of her thigh purposefully parting her legs. Daring Michonne to leave him, she could hear his breaths deepen next to her and his touch made lit her skin on fire.

"Stay."

His whisper was dark and gruff. She should turn away and deny him before they get too close before boundaries were finally crossed.

But the look in his blue eyes and the way his mouth parted and left heavy breaths as he waited for her answer. He would give Michonne something she knew had been absence in her life.

Want. He wanted her, even if it was temporary, and would disappear into a faded the few hours of the morning.

He wanted her, something Mike couldn't give.

"Okay."

Her statement was simple, but it pulled him closer, instantly to her lips. It wasn't new and hesitant like the other night. This one was filled with lust, and the need to share her warmth.

Michonne opened her mouth wider and allowed his tongue to explore her, she groaned when he pushed his body against hers, pushing her to collapse on his bed. His hard thighs touched her legs and his chest pressed against her as he kissed her mouth, hungry and alive as he moved his body between her legs.

Her fingers tips brushed along his neck, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to pull him impossibly closer to her mouth.

Rick's mind whirled, his body begged to be inside and bury himself inside Michonne, inside everything she was, her heart and soul, her body brought on the strong wish inside him to belong.

His suspicion at the beginning clouded his judgment about her when they first met. He couldn't see who she was, the very light that was Michonne and how she wasn't tainted by the ruthlessness of this town.  
He finally found someone he could open up to,share a different intimacy he never had, someone who could hear his deep dark thoughts.

He found a woman who wasn't broken.

So beneath his hands, he felt a strong woman who was just as fragile, and hurt by what was before but she wasn't weighed down by it, not as much as he was, or Lori, or Mike even. He found an innocence inside her, a light that couldn't be dimmed. A light he wanted to be a part of, even just once.

Rick's mouth latched onto her neck, and she arched into his nips and kisses against her skin.

His hand slowly parted her white button blouse beneath his fingers until her bra showed and he kissed the hollow part of her throat and moved his lips to the flesh of her breast that peaked out from her bra.

He, however, stopped suddenly and breathed against her when he felt that caring gesture.

The one where her hands cupped his head softly and her lips kissed the top of his head. It was so small but so nurturing and honest.

Rick finally looked up to stare into her face, and finally, he was able to catch up with the very feelings he felt for the woman beneath his body.

He cared about Michonne.

Her eyes were still closed, mouth parted in anticipation for his caress.

He cared for her, and he could see just how giving she was, she gave Mike her love and her life, now she wanted to give Rick her body.

Rick felt that need, no longer a want, but a need to give.

He'd give her a night to forget her hurt, even just for a moment.

Rick, continued to her kiss skin, her ribs and stomach until he reached the top of her jeans.

Michonne opened her eyes and watched as he pulled her jeans and underwear. His eyes briefly made contact and she still saw the same existent fire, but this time there was a softness, a compassion that stirred her curiosity for its presence.

Michonne sat up and kissed him again she worked her lips to his neck and she reached his shirt to pull it off his body. But his hands on her wrists startled her and she watched him.

"Lie back." He gently whispered and Michonne followed his order.

Questioning his actions, wondering what he was going to do. Rick gripped at her thighs and pulled them apart.

"Wait…" She admonished, she sat up when she realized what he wanted, when he moved lower, to where his lips caressed her thighs.

"Shh…" He held on to her other thigh and kissed the inside, he worked slowly and her worries disappeared into the silence of his house when his mouth touched her intimately, his tongue gentle and shot sparks through her core.

This was no longer the lust she saw earlier, even though that was very much so present in his eyes when he'd occasionally meet her hazed look of pleasure.

She pulled her head back and arched when his mouth was no longer gentle, it was nothing but all tongue and lips that sucked, nipped and fingers that plunged into her as she pressed against him, heating her in ways she never knew existed.

She felt the release that quivered from her toes to the very center his mouth latched onto, her thighs shook and stomach clenched, small thunder flew behind her eyelids as she released a cry.

He was sweet and merciless in his ministrations, giving her a second release before she held onto to his curls to get him to stop.

Rick licked his lips and opened his eyes. He made eye contact with Michonne as she caught her breath into a steady rhythm.

They were content in the silence that surrounded them, their feelings bare and clear. Rick's blue eyes intoxicating, as dark as a night ocean and holding that same darkness she'd seen so many times before.

For the first time, since Michonne met Rick, she saw the darkness in his eyes, and she wasn't

TBC

 **I hope you liked this chapter. What did you think of Michonne and Rick?**


End file.
